


chains around my demons, wool to brave the seasons (one single thread of gold tied me to you)

by lia_writes



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: (but just a little), Angst, Canon-adjacent, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Soulmates, Waverly Earp-centric, i'm bad at summaries but this is cute and gay, it's not explicit but it's there, this is a soulmate au sort of? i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_writes/pseuds/lia_writes
Summary: After Waverly Earp falls into a frozen pond trying to rescue her stuffed bunny, her aunt takes her to the hospital for treatment. There, she meets Nicole Haught, who just survived a forest fire at a music festival. Their meeting sets off a chain of events throughout their lives, the universe working to bring them back to one another.orWaverly and Nicole aren't just in love, no - they're soulmates. Tied together from the very start. This is the journey of them realizing that.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 12
Kudos: 191





	chains around my demons, wool to brave the seasons (one single thread of gold tied me to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I sat down to write a completely different fic today, but this one sort of just poured out of me after thinking, "what if the massacre Nicole survived had happened at the same time Waverly fell through the pond as a kid, and they ended up as roommates at the hospital?" Once that plot bunny was in my brain, I had to write about it, and thus this story was born. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I obviously own nothing. Title, and one line in the fic, are from Invisible String by Taylor Swift. I highly recommend listening to it while reading the last part of this and feeling all of the things.

Waverly Earp sat in her hospital bed, cold despite the several blankets wrapped around her small frame. It was late, past dinner time, and her aunt and sister had just left her room, visiting hours at Purgatory General over. Earlier in the day, she’d been pulled from a freezing cold pond by a person who looked strikingly similar to her imaginary friend and unceremoniously dropped at the edge of her family’s property, the man in the fur coat scurrying off before she could stop him. She’d gone out to rescue her favorite toy, a bunny her Mama had given her the Christmas before she left that her oldest sister, Willa, had thrown into the center of the only semi-frozen body of water. Her second oldest and most favorite sister, Wynonna, had found her a few minutes later, their aunt Gus having sent her out to fetch her for lunch. What happened next for Waverly was mostly a blur, an argument between her Daddy and aunt about whether or not she needed medical treatment ending with her aunt scooping her up and putting her in the back seat of her truck, calling Ward irresponsible and saying she’d pay for her niece’s care herself. Wynonna followed them out of the house, Gus not saying anything as she sat as close to Waverly as she could, clinging to her in an effort to keep the younger girl warm.

Waverly had felt safe with her aunt and sister in the room with her, but now, the creeping sense of loneliness that she knew so intimately, even at six years old, was starting to set in. She clinged tighter to the earlier-rescued stuffed toy in her arms, willing herself not to cry, afraid that somehow Willa would find out about it all the way at the Homestead and sneak out to come make fun of her. Just as she was about to give in to her emotions, her nurse, Annie, popped her head in, smiling at her.

“Hi, Waverly,” the nurse said, stepping more fully into the white room. Waverly was calmed by her presence, taking solace in her kind demeanor. “I’ve got some news for you. It looks like you’re going to have a roommate for the rest of the night. Now, she’s had a pretty scary day, just like you. She’s just visiting Purgatory, and her parents live far away, so they won’t be here until tomorrow, maybe longer. Do you think you could keep her company?”

Waverly nodded, excited at the prospect of having someone else in the room with her. She had tried to stay strong when Gus and Wynonna left, used to hiding how she felt, but she had been dreading spending the night alone in an unfamiliar place. “I’d like having a roommate, nurse Annie.”

“Well, okay then,” Annie said, winking at her. “I’m gonna go fetch her, she’s waiting in triage to be transferred. I’ll be back in a jiff.”

Waverly wiggled in her hospital bed, excitement replacing the anxiety from before. Annie returned a few minutes later, wheeling in a girl who looked to be about Wynonna’s age. She had fiery red hair and, when she looked at Waverly, her eyes were wild. Waverly saw sadness in them, too, and committed herself to cheering the other girl up. She gave the older girl a little wave and smile, and watched as her features softened a bit. Annie got her set up in bed, propping pillows behind her head and making sure she was comfortable. Once she had the redhead settled, she stepped between the two of them, turning towards Waverly.

“Waverly, this is your roommate for the night, Nicole,” Waverly nodded when she heard the older girl’s name, thinking it matched her. She smiled at her again, and this time, she got a small grin back in return. “And Nicole, honey, this is Waverly.” Annie said, gesturing to her. “Now, do either of you girls need anything? I’ll be back in just a bit to check your vitals before the midnight nurses come in.”

“No thank you, Annie,” Nicole said, so quiet that she’d barely heard her. She whipped her head towards the redhead regardless, finding her voice comforting, like Wynonna’s when she sat with her after she’d had a nightmare. Annie nodded and turned her head towards Waverly, looking at her with softness and care on her face.

“What about you, Waverly? Need anything?” She asked. Waverly shook her head “no,” and Annie nodded, making sure both girls had water and a package of crackers at their bedside tables and tucking them in again. She showed each of them how to use their call buttons and then headed out, leaving Waverly alone with her new roommate for the first time. She turned her body fully towards the older girl, clearing her throat. Nicole looked at her, raising her eyebrow and giving her another barely-there grin.

“So,” Waverly began, the curiosity she’d felt about Nicole from the moment she’d come in finally taking over, “why are you here? You don’t really look hurt…” Waverly trailed off, noticing a few scratches on Nicole’s face, but not much else in the way of injury, “and nurse Annie said you don’t even live in Purgatory. So why are you in the hospital?” She cocked her head to the side, watching as the older girl stiffened a little.

“I, um,” Nicole started, taking a deep breath in through her nose and letting it out, “I was at a music festival here. With my aunt and uncle. I stay with them during breaks from school, and we were going to spend the New Year here. But, uh,” Nicole paused again, squeezing her eyes shut, “there was a fire, on the festival grounds. The cop who found me, I think his name was Nedley?” She looked at Waverly with questioning eyes, and the younger girl nodded her head, smiling thinking of her best friend, Chrissy’s, dad, “Nedley took me here and said I needed to be looked at, so they could make sure I didn’t inhale any smoke. He also said I needed to be treated for possible hypothermia.” Waverly perked up at the word, having heard it all day from her own family and medical team. She had just read about it while studying the “H” section in the children’s dictionary that Curtis had gotten her for her birthday that year, and was glad she hadn’t had to ask anyone what they were talking about.

“They thought I might have hypothermia!” the little girl exclaimed, earning a quiet giggle from the redhead. Waverly brightened even more at the sound. “I fell through a pond earlier!”

“You seem way too excited about that,” Nicole remarked, laughing again.

“Not really,” Waverly said, sinking into herself. She heard Nicole start to say “sorry” and shook her head, holding her hand out to quiet the girl. “But I’m okay. My sister threw the stuffed bunny my Mama got me out there, and I fell in going to get him. My other sister found me outside, though, and the doctors said I’m probably gonna be okay. I just gotta stay here overnight to be sure.” Nicole nodded at her and started to turn away, reaching for the TV remote. Waverly, afraid she’d have no one to talk to once the television was on, quickly asked Nicole, “Are your aunt and uncle in the hospital, too?”

Nicole was the one to fold in on herself this time, and Waverly felt bad for having asked the question at all. She was about to tell Nicole she didn’t have to answer when the older girl opened her mouth, turning towards her again.

“The officer, um, Nedley, he said… he said they didn’t make it. He was calling my parents when the nurse came to get me and take me up here.” Waverly watched as tears gathered in the redhead’s eyes, and despite having just met her, she fought the urge to get out of her bed and go give her a hug.

“I’m.. really sorry.” Waverly said, not knowing exactly how to make her new friend feel better. An idea popped into her head, and she reached into her bedside drawer, pulling out the small package of cookies that Wynonna had bought her from the vending machine. She opened them up and held them out towards Nicole, remembering all the times her sister had comforted her with sweets after Daddy had ignored one of her achievements at school, or when she woke up missing Mama. “Do you, um… do you want a cookie?”

Nicole smiled and nodded at her, reaching the rest of the way out across their beds and taking a treat out of the tray. Waverly shook the package and waited for Nicole to take another, so they’d each have two cookies to enjoy.

“Thanks, Waverly,” Nicole said, taking a bite. Waverly nodded at her, pulling her own cookie out. They fell into a comfortable silence as they chewed, and afterwards, Waverly laid down in her bed and turned towards Nicole. Nicole mirrored her, and the two girls spent the evening chatting and giggling, eventually falling asleep. When Waverly woke up in the morning, Gus and Wynonna were in the room, her aunt silently gathering her things as she tried not to disturb her. She made eye contact with Wynonna, who was sitting in the chair next to her bed, watching her sleep.

“Morning,” Waverly cracked, reaching for the girl. Wynonna let out a breath and got up, hugging her tightly. Waverly enjoyed the warmth, burying her head in her sister’s shoulder.

“Good morning, baby girl,” Wynonna said, pulling back to look at her, “the doctors said you get to come home today. I put some extra blankets in my room, so you can sleep in there with me till you feel better.”

Waverly smiled, enjoying the unabridged affection from her sister. She knew Wynonna loved her, probably more than anyone else, but she wasn’t, as she called Waverly, the ooey-gooey type. She whispered a thank you to Wynonna before sitting up, gently dislodging the brunette. Gus came over and pecked Waverly on the forehead before busying herself again, packing her clothes from the night before into her duffle bag.

“The nurse should be here in about an hour to discharge you, Waverly, and then you’ll get to go home. I sure am glad you’re okay, darlin’,” her aunt said, rustling her hair. Waverly giggled, leaning into the touch. “What do you girls say to some breakfast? Wynonna and I can go pick some up from the cafeteria.” Waverly nodded, finally noticing her rumbling tummy. Gus reached for her purse and grabbed Wynonna’s hand before turning to the other side of the room, where Waverly’s roommate sat. She turned towards Nicole, too, acknowledging her for the first time that day. She was sitting up in bed, reading a comic book and ignoring the family next to her. “What about you, do you want somethin’ to eat, honey?” Gus asked, waiting for the girl to make eye contact with her.

“No thank you, ma’am,” Nicole said politely, earning a smile from Gus. “They brought breakfast in a couple hours ago, but Waverly was still asleep.” Nicole gestured to the empty plate on her bedside table and Gus nodded, content knowing the girl had been fed.

“Waverly has never been an early bird,” her aunt chuckled, shuffling Wynonna closer to the door. “We’ll be back in a few minutes, pumpkin. We’ll try to find you some pancakes.” With a final wink in her direction, Gus and Wynonna left. Waverly looked closer at the redhead, suddenly not wanting to leave.

“Your family seems nice,” Nicole said, glancing at the door they’d just walked out of. “That your mom? The one who got you the bunny?”

Waverly tensed at the mention of her Mama, willing the tears out of her eyes. “No, um, my aunt. My Mama, um… she left last year. I haven’t talked to her in awhile.”

“Oh, Waverly, I’m sorry,” Nicole said, guilt in her voice.

“It’s okay,” Waverly whispered, reaching out for her stuffed toy. She took a deep breath, just like Curtis had taught her, and looked at her new friend again. “Are you excited to see your parents? Nurse Annie said they were comin’ to get you.”

“Hardly,” Nicole sighed, picking at her bed blankets. “I really loved spending time with my aunt and uncle. They were more like parents to me than my real ones are.” Waverly nodded, knowing exactly how the older girl felt.

“That’s how it is with Gus and Curtis. They really love us.” Waverly said. The two girls sat in their sadness for a moment, each working through their own trauma.

“You’re lucky,” Nicole said after awhile, turning towards Waverly again. She scooted down like they had last night, hugging her pillow, and Waverly did the same. “You’re lucky you have people who love you.”

“I’m sure you do, too,” Waverly replied, making eye contact with Nicole. She had a sadness in her eyes, though, and Waverly recognized it as the look she saw on her own face when she spent too much time with her Daddy.

“I don’t know about that,” Nicole whispered, sucking in a breath. Waverly was about to respond when Gus and Wynonna walked in, her aunt giving her a bemused look.

“Takin’ a nap already, Waverly?” Gus gently teased. Waverly laughed and sat up, Nicole doing the same. Her aunt set her breakfast on the table in front of her, opening the takeout container and pouring a package of syrup over her pancakes. Waverly took her fork out of its plastic package excitedly, digging in. Seeing that her niece was settled, she turned towards Nicole, grabbing a few things out of the bag she was carrying.

“I know you said you already ate, but I picked you up a few snacks, honey,” Gus said, placing a fresh fruit cup, a plate of cheese and crackers, and a bottle of apple juice in front of Nicole.

“That was really nice of you, ma’am, thank you,” Nicole said, looking Gus in the eye as she spoke. Gus reached out and gently patted the girl’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

“No problem, darlin’. I figured it would be nice to have a couple things to munch on up here.” Nicole nodded at her, opening the juice and taking a sip. Gus turned back to her nieces, picking up her own breakfast and sitting down next to Wynonna. Waverly felt a swell of affection for her aunt, an endlessly kind woman, and took comfort in knowing Nicole would have something to eat when she was alone in the room. Waverly bristled again at the thought of leaving the older girl, though she didn’t know why. A few minutes after they’d finished, the morning nurse came in, taking the filled out discharge papers from Gus and telling Waverly she was allowed to go home.

Waverly nodded, kicking her legs out of the bed and letting Gus slide her boots onto her feet. She bundled herself up in her coat, her older sister zipping her in and adjusting the hat on her head, and turned towards her roommate.

“It was really nice to meet you, Nicole, I hope you feel better soon,” she said, wanting again to give her a hug.

“It was nice to meet you, too, Waverly. Thanks for keepin’ me company.” Nicole smiled at her, and Waverly smiled back, giving her a little wave. Her aunt pulled her out of the room, then, and she was off, stepping farther and farther away from her new friend.

Waverly wasn’t quite sure why she felt so devastated, or why like she felt like she’d just walked out on someone important.

-x-

Waverly sat in the Purgatory Police Department records room, scouring for any and all information she could find on her family. Wynonna had been gone for years now, living on an island in Greece the last they’d (barely) spoken. Her twenty-seventh birthday was less than two months away, though, and the closer it got, the more Waverly felt the air in Purgatory shift. Everyone around her called her crazy for investigating the curse - for talking about it at all. She couldn’t stop herself from pointing out all the paranormal activity that was springing up in Purgatory with Wynonna’s birthday approaching, though, not when there was such clear and present danger. It stung, hearing those words and knowing that it was treatment like that that drove her sister, the person who loved her more than anything, away from the town. Waverly did her best to, at first, ignore what she was seeing and, later, to hide it, but she simply could not let it go. She knew something bad was coming, and she wanted to be ready, especially if her sister wasn’t going to be there when all hell broke loose.

She was deep into an old newspaper story about a mysterious death that ended in a man burning when she heard a knock on the door. She turned, smiling when she saw Nedley holding out a hot chocolate for her. She took it gingerly, sitting back down and taking a sip.

“How’s it going in here, kid?” He asked, gesturing at the papers strewn about the table in front of Waverly. She appreciated the man more than words could say. He never once questioned her sanity, and he gave her access to nearly every part of the police department that she wanted. While he gave her free range to documents most citizens would never be allowed to see, he didn’t offer much anecdotal help, claiming to not know or remember anything about whatever case she brought to him. She would sometimes find files perched neatly on the table she always worked at when she got there in the morning, though, “Waverly, thought you might find this interesting” scrawled messily on a sticky note on top in the sheriff’s handwriting.

“It’s going okay,” she smiled, taking another sip of her drink, “but I was just thinking it was time for a break. Thanks for the cocoa. Want to take a load off here with me for a while?”

Nedley nodded gruffly, sitting down across from Waverly and putting his own mug down on the table, careful to avoid the documents the youngest Earp was studying. He eyed one of them carefully, taking a deep breath before turning to face Waverly fully. She knew he was privy to more of what was going on than he claimed, but she let it go, figuring pushing him wasn’t worth threatening either the access she had to the department’s information or the warm relationship they shared.

“So, outside of this research of yours, how are things goin’? Champ Hardy treatin’ you right?” Nedley asked, genuine interest on his face. There were only a few people in Waverly’s life who treated her like a complete, fully-faceted human being, and one of them was sitting in front of her. She grew to care for the man while spending time with Chrissy, and she knew he cared for her, too, and even for Wynonna.

“Champ is… Champ. He treats me fine, but you know how he is,” Waverly laughed, hoping for a change in subject. Lately, she had been wanting more out of life, and Champ seemed completely unwilling to support her. She had graduated college last year, two years ahead of schedule and entirely by correspondence, and had been looking at going away for graduate school. Every time she mentioned it, though, Champ would all but start crying, saying she couldn’t leave him, that he needed her, that he loved her more than anything. When Waverly asked him how he could love her as deeply as he claimed and still be okay with her working as a barmaid at Shorty’s for the rest of her life, he’d fallen silent, opting for kissing her neck wetly and trying to distract her instead.

“I sure do know how he is,” Nedley chuckled, though there was little joy behind it. “Please ask him not to apply for the police academy again until he can spell ‘departmental’ correctly. Can’t stand those spelling errors.”

“Will do, Randy,” Waverly answered, reaching out and patting him on the hand. She was about to ask him if he and Chrissy had ever made it into town to go see the classic movies playing at the theater this month when Lonnie knocked on the door, pulling their attention towards him.

“Sorry to interrupt, Sheriff, but your interview is here,” Lonnie said, nodding a greeting at Waverly. She said hello to him before focusing back in on Nedley.

“New hire, huh?” Waverly asked, curious. With what she knew in her bones was a real curse just on the horizon, closing in on her family, Waverly was cautious about any possible newcomers in town, especially ones who may have access to the same information about the Earps as she did.

“Yeah, we sure as hell need some help around here,” Nedley said, pushing himself up and out of the chair. “So far they’ve all been duds, though. Which one am I interviewing this time, Lonnie?”

“Uh,” the officer mumbled, looking down at the paperwork in his hands before handing it to the sheriff, “Nicole Haught. In from the big city.” Waverly felt her stomach flip at the mention of the interviewee’s name, though she was certain she’d never heard it before.

“Oh, I’m actually excited for this one,” Nedley said, perking up just a bit. “I’ll see you later, Waverly, don’t get too caught up in here.” Waverly waved at him, giving him a wink.

“You got it, Sheriff. Thanks again for the cocoa, and good luck with the interview.”

“Thanks, kid,” Nedley replied, following Lonnie out of the room. Waverly tried to bring her attention back to the documents in front of her, but she was suddenly finding it hard to stay on task. Thinking it was the sugar, she pushed the hot chocolate away from her, taking a sip of her water instead. Even that didn’t clear her mind, though, and she soon found herself pacing the room. She felt an energy shift again, but it wasn’t like the others she’d experienced. No, this wasn’t the usual dread that settled low in her gut every time she heard of a new, mysterious attack or “bear sighting.” Instead, she felt inexplicably giddy, like she could breathe deeply for the first time in months. She was making her way out of the door and into the bathroom to splash cold water onto her face when Nedley and the woman he was interviewing, Nicole Haught, Waverly remembered, walked by her on the way to his office.

Nedley gave her a nod as he passed by, and the woman beside him smiled at her, a dimple popping in her cheek as she did. While before Waverly felt like she was taking deeper breaths than she’d ever taken in her life, this time she was left absolutely breathless. She stood completely still as she made what she hoped was casual eye contact, but knew probably wasn’t, with the woman. Something changed in the redhead’s eyes as they looked at each other, a softness in them that Waverly thought she knew, but couldn’t quite place. She held her gaze all the way to Nedley’s office, only breaking it when he opened the door and gestured for Nicole to walk into the room. Waverly snapped back into reality as she heard the door close, jumping as if she had just been snuck up on. The air returned to her lungs (had she been holding her breath that whole time?) as she leaned against the door frame, suddenly weak in the knees. She turned back around and found her chair, head still in the clouds as she began to pack the files she’d been studying away. She was going to leave, go outside and take a walk, but she found herself unable to will her body out of the police department. Not while the woman was still there, just on the other side of the wall, interviewing with Nedley. If she listened hard enough, she could hear them talking, a melodic, muffled laugh coming through and filling her with stardust. She rolled the name around in her head again, trying to figure out why she was feeling this way. Nicole. Nicole Haught.

She lounged in her chair for a while longer, staring into space, until she heard Nedley’s office door open again. She sat up straight, grabbing an evidence box in front of her and trying to look busy, but as their footsteps drew closer, she couldn’t help but peer out of the open door. Nicole made eye contact with her again, this time giving her a gentle but confused smile, like she too was trying to figure out why everything was suddenly electric. Waverly felt her heart pound wildly, her entire body feeling like it was on fire. She reached up and touched her chest, willing her heartbeat to slow, and for the second time that day kept eye contact with the redhead for as long as she could. Again, it seemed as though all of the air had been sucked out of her lungs, but Waverly didn’t find the feeling to be unwelcome. The breathlessness remained until she heard the main station door open, meaning Nicole was leaving the building.

Waverly didn’t know why, but she felt deeply, overwhelmingly sad at the thought of her absence.

-x-

Waverly shuffled into Shorty’s, head so high in the clouds that she forgot to lock the door behind her. She’d noticed another shift a few days earlier, the distinct feeling of pressure leaving her chest and stress melting away from behind her eyes. She didn’t know exactly why she suddenly felt lighter, but she had a sinking suspicion that it had to do with Purgatory’s newest police officer. She hadn’t been at the station in almost a month, too busy readjusting to life with Wynonna and without Curtis. She had heard from Chrissy that her dad had hired a new deputy, though, a woman with red hair and a southern drawl and a funny last name. Waverly knew enough from investigating the unexplainable that the shift in the Earth’s axis that she’d felt a few weeks ago while sitting in the records room was the same one she was feeling now.

She had swept the floors, shined the bar, and polished the glasses by the time she felt the air leave her lungs again. She heard footsteps approaching outside, but wasn’t scared of who may walk in, her gut telling her that it was exactly the person she wanted it to be. When she saw the door start to open, she busied herself with wiping down the taps, squealing in shock when one burst and soaked her through.

“I didn’t know Shorty’s had wet t-shirt competitions,” Waverly heard a confident, clear voice say, a shiver running through her at the sound. She tried to keep her cool as the redheaded woman walked toward her, stetson in hand.

“Yeah, I… yeah,” she stuttered, putting a bit of distance between herself and the officer in an attempt to calm her nerves. “Just a bit jumpy. Had a crazy night.” She hoped the excuse would explain her energy, which she knew was chaotic. She grabbed the towel she’d been holding in an attempt to busy her shaking hands, wiping herself down.

“Sorry I wasn’t here to see it,” Nicole grinned, putting her hat down and gripping the bar. “I’ve been meaning to introduce myself,” she said, voice warm and sure, “I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

Waverly glanced down at Nicole’s outstretched hand, not sure what would happen when they touched, but took it anyway. An electric current shot straight through her, stronger than anything she’d felt at the police station. She squeaked out a “hi!” and smiled brightly, wondering if the officer was feeling the same thing she was.

“And you are Waverly Earp,” the younger woman felt her knees weaken at hearing her name from Nicole’s lips, “quite a popular girl around here.” Nicole gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they broke apart, Waverly instantly missing the contact. She made a joke about how it was all in the smile and wave, looking into the taller woman’s eyes again, both of them getting lost in each other for a moment. Nicole shook her head, seemingly to clear it, and asked for a cappuccino. Waverly, nervous at the thought of the woman’s eyes on her as she worked, rejected the request, saying they weren’t open, even though she’d already prepped the coffee station for the day. Nicole didn’t push Waverly’s no, something the younger woman wasn’t used to. Instead, she made a joke about how she didn’t like waiting once she’d seen something she wanted, looking Waverly up and down. The fire in Waverly’s body had dulled slightly as she adjusted to sharing space with the officer, but watching her rake her eyes over her set her ablaze again, and she suddenly felt the need to take a deep breath without getting lost in everything that was Nicole. She asked the officer to turn around so she could change and, again, was met with respect for her wishes. She turned herself and made to change when, as if the universe was physically pushing the two of them together, her shirt got tangled in her long hair, leaving her unable to take it off without assistance.

“Oh, crap, um… officer, I’m stuck, so,” Waverly said, stumbling over her words again and turning towards Nicole. She heard the redhead get up from her seat, rushing over to her with a promise to help.

With Nicole so directly in her space, Waverly felt her face heating up. She was thankful for the momentary cover of her shirt, unsure of how she looked. She suspected her pupils might be blown, and knew a blush was likely coloring her cheeks. When Nicole’s hands gently brushed her arms, she felt lightheaded, another shock running through her. To cover her reaction, she made a lame attempt at a joke, saying this would be awkward if Nicole were some guy. The words died in her throat as they looked at each other, though, and Waverly wondered again if Nicole was feeling the same thing she was. The pull. The energy. The need.

She suspected she was from the look on Nicole’s face, the smile that she gave her. When Nicole asked her on a date, standing less than an arm’s length away from her, it took every bit of power Waverly had to not say yes, to not grab her hands and flirt with her and lean into what she was feeling. She was still with Champ, though, and a cheater Waverly Earp was not. Even if everything felt different now.

Waverly rattled off excuses, suddenly questioning how she could have ever felt like she belonged with Champ Hardy when someone, when _Nicole_ , was here in front of her, making her feel more alive than she had in her entire life. Like every nerve ending in her body was standing at attention. Like the air between them was sacred and holy. She needed to process all of this, though, and break it off with Champ, so finally she shook her head and said, “I’m in a relationship. With a boy. Man.”

Waverly winced at her choice of words, but again, Nicole backed off with grace, making a comment about how she’d dealt with her fair share of boy-men in an effort to ease the tension Waverly now knew for sure that they were both feeling. Nicole walked out of the bar, dropping her business card on the bar with a promise of some other time. Waverly’s chest blossomed at the idea, and she gave Nicole a dazed smile as she walked out of Shorty’s. Once she was sure Nicole was gone, Waverly picked up the business card with shaking hands, looking at it. Only then did she say the words she’d so desperately wanted to say when Nicole asked her out for coffee, and when she promised they’d see each other another time instead: “Officer Haught. Of course.”

A few weeks later, when the redhead was on top of her on Nedley’s couch, kissing her like her life depended on it (Waverly thought maybe it did, for both of them), she wondered how she had gone even a second without letting herself be loved by Nicole Haught.

-x-

Eighteen months, three weeks, and four days. Waverly had somehow, _somehow_ survived being away from Nicole for a year and a half, and while in her head they were only separated for a couple of days, the fatigue in her body told a different story.

Waverly hadn’t been able to put her finger on the feeling in the garden, too focused on getting out, but the second she landed back in Purgatory, the longing hit her all at once. The stress in her shoulders, the anxiety in her belly, the aching in her very bones, all screaming at her to get to Nicole _now_. To run, as fast as she could, into the arms of the woman who had become her sanctuary.

Their reunion had been sweet, a day and night of laughter and lovemaking. Now, Waverly lay awake, clinging to her girlfriend, Nicole holding her just as desperately. The redhead was asleep, and Waverly could tell that she was getting her first real bit of rest in months. Her heart nearly broke in two just thinking about it. Before the garden took her, the two women had spent nearly every night together, only sleeping apart when Nicole had a graveyard shift or when Wynonna needed Waverly on a mission that couldn’t wait. On those evenings, Waverly felt Nicole’s absence deeply, longing for strong arms to hold her and keep her safe. Waverly’s stomach dropped at the thought of her girlfriend having a nightmare without her there to comfort her, knowing Nicole found just as much solace in her presence as she did in the redhead’s. She wanted to get up, to pace the room, to go outside and scream, but the thought of Nicole waking up alone for even a moment kept her grounded, so she snuggled further into her love instead.

Waverly wasn’t sure how long she laid there, unable to sleep, cursing the cruel world that would keep them apart for so long. Eventually, though, Nicole started to stir. Waverly took in the sight, watching the sun stream in through the open curtains and light up her girlfriend’s red hair, creating a halo. She felt fingers dig into her hips and smiled, kissing her girlfriend’s forehead.

“You’re really here,” Nicole whispered, burying her face in Waverly’s shoulder and taking a deep breath. Waverly gave the taller woman a squeeze, relishing in the feeling of their bodies pressed together.

“I really am,” she said gently, wanting to prolong the peace of their reunion for as long as she could before they inevitably had to get up and face their new reality. Nicole pushed herself impossibly closer, kissing her shoulder lazily and sighing against her.

“I missed you so much, Waverly,” she said, shakily. Waverly felt a few tears fall against her bare skin.

“I missed you too, baby, more than you know,” the younger woman replied, her own tears springing up. She felt Nicole pull away and loosened her arms enough so their eyes could meet, but not so much that their bodies disconnected. The redhead tilted her head to the side, a quizzical look taking over her features.

“How? You said you felt like you were in the garden for a few days,” Nicole said, raising her eyebrows. Waverly sucked in a breath and, unable to bear the sadness on her girlfriend’s face any longer, leaned in and kissed her. She was gentle, using her lips and tongue to communicate the love she felt for the other woman. When she pulled away, Nicole looked a bit more soothed, so Waverly answered her.

“In my mind it only felt like a little while, sure,” she said, snaking her hand down to grasp Nicole’s, “but I could feel how much I missed you in my body. In the garden, but especially once I got back to Purgatory. Every part of me was in pain, and I just knew I had to get back to you. It’s almost like everything was out of focus, and then,” Waverly paused, leaning in for another kiss, “and then, once I saw you, it all became clear again. It’s like my body knew it belongs wherever you are.”

Nicole sighed again, more tears falling. Waverly untangled their hands and moved to wipe them away, keeping her hand on Nicole’s cheek once they were dry. Her girlfriend turned to kiss her palm, lingering there for a moment. “God, Waverly, I know the feeling,” she said, taking a deep breath. “I knew I needed you before, but wow. Every day without you, Waverly Earp… every day the battle got harder to fight. It took everything in me to survive without you, to keep fighting to get you back.” Something darkened in Nicole’s eyes, and Waverly was about to ask her what that fight looked like, but decided against it. They could talk about the painful details later. Now, in their bedroom, all Waverly wanted to think about was about coming back to each other. About healing their bodies, their souls, and their hearts.

“I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure you’re never alone again, Nicole,” Waverly whispered, resting her forehead against the redhead’s. “I don’t know how either of us made it through, but I’m glad we did.”

“I don’t know, either,” Nicole agreed. “I do know that I’m not letting you out of my sight any time soon,” she said, moving to climb on top of Waverly.

“I think I can deal with that,” Waverly laughed, pulling her girlfriend in for another kiss, hands dancing along her toned back.

Waverly knew that soon, they would have to get up, have to face the world, have to clean up the mess of the last year and a half. But for now, Waverly let herself get lost in Nicole, both of them floating higher and higher together.

She meant it when she said she would do everything in her power to never let either of them feel the pain of being apart again.

-x-

The afternoon after Nicole had agreed to marry her, the two of them sat on the floor of their living room, enjoying an empty house. Waverly was nestled in Nicole’s arms, back pressed against her front, the shorter woman showing her pictures of her parents’ wedding on the homestead. For everything her Mama and Daddy got wrong, they did one thing right - they got married here, on their land, the place that had protected their family for generations. It was a beautiful wedding, and Waverly showed her fiancée photograph after photograph, pointing out things like wildflower arrangements and how they’d built a dance floor in the barn.

Nicole had brought down her own photo albums, too, and was looking for one from her aunt and uncle’s wedding when another picture fell out, landing on the floor. Nicole moved to scoop it up, cradling the photo to her chest, thankful it hadn’t gotten damaged. Waverly turned in her arms and glanced down at her girlfriend’s clenched hands, then up at her face.

“Why are you holding that so tight, is it special?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Um, yeah,” Nicole whispered, meeting Waverly’s gaze. “It’s… a tough picture for me to look at, I guess. I’ve never shown it to anyone, actually, not even you.”

Waverly nodded, content to let it go, not wanting to push the older woman when she had only just gotten her back. Nicole’s grip loosened, though, and she held the picture out, turning it around in her hands a couple times.

“I suppose, though,” she smiled, leaning down to kiss Waverly’s nose, “now that we’re going to be wives, I can show it to you. You know how Nedley saved me from the massacre?” Waverly nodded - how could she forget?

“Well,” Nicole said, finally stilling her hands and moving so Waverly could see the photograph, “he took this picture with me, I guess before I went home. I had forgotten about it, forgotten about him, when I blocked everything out, but… I guess I really was meant to be here, huh?”

Waverly registered that Nicole was talking, heard the joy in her voice as she spoke about her destiny, but she couldn’t focus on her words. The room felt like it was spinning, and Waverly once again felt a change, felt a shift so powerful she was at a loss for words. She gently took the photo out of Nicole’s hands and held it closer, examining it.

“Um, Waves,” Nicole said, grasping her wrist to get her attention, “are you okay? Why do you look so spaced out?”

“It just… it can’t be possible…” Waverly whispered, finally meeting Nicole’s eyes. She looked at her fiancée with wonder, feeling joy bubble up in her chest.

“What can’t be? What’s going on in that head of yours, baby?” the redhead asked, still confused.

“This picture. Nicole… I remember this little girl! I remember her from when I fell into the pond!” Waverly said, unable to hold it in any longer.

“What do you mean, you remember me, Waves? We didn’t meet until we were adults,” Nicole tilted her head, unsure of what the woman in her arms was getting at. Waverly took a deep breath, unable to hold back her smile.

“Do you remember anything about your hospital stay, after the massacre?” Waverly asked, hoping to help the older woman catch up.

“Sort of?” Nicole said, squeezing her eyes shut in concentration. “I remember… I remember hearing Nedley tell me that my aunt and uncle didn’t make it. I remember a really kind nurse, and reading comic books. And I remember that I had a roommate the first night I was there…” Nicole trailed off, realization hitting her. Her mouth fell open, and she brought her hand up to cover it, shock and joy both now evident on her face. “Oh my God, it was you?” she asked, a laugh escaping. Waverly leaned into her, tears flowing freely. She grabbed Nicole’s face, kissing her hard before pulling back and nodding.

“It was… it was me!” Waverly said, the room still spinning. Nicole was crying now, too, and the younger woman swiped her thumbs across her cheeks to wipe them away. “You know what this means, don’t you?” Waverly asked, hands sliding down to link behind Nicole’s neck.

“What?” her fiancée replied, another smile spreading across her face.

“It means that, God… it means that from the beginning, we were tied together. Before we even knew what that meant. All those years, ago, _twenty years ago_ , Nicole, the universe brought us together.” Both women sat awestruck, taking a moment to look at each other. The realization that they weren’t just in love, but connected to one another from the very start, hit Waverly again, and she pulled the redhead down for a kiss. After what felt like hours, Nicole broke away, resting their foreheads together.

“I think I was looking for you my entire life after I left Purgatory that first time, even if I didn’t know it,” Nicole said, voice quiet and contemplative.

“I think I was looking for you, too,” Waverly agreed. “I know it.”

Hell was the journey, but it brought them heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts, if you'd like to share them. I'm still adjusting to writing fanfiction again after a years-long hiatus, so any notes you have are welcomed and appreciated. You can come find me on Twitter at @lia_writes_ if you wanna hang.


End file.
